Yamaguchi es suyo
by Artemisa Cipriano
Summary: Solo rogaban que lo único que Tsukishima rompiera fuera el balón y no algo mas, como sus cuellos.


**Yamaguchi es suyo.**

**Capitulo único.**

Todo el club de volleyball contenía el aliento, seguían con sus prácticas normales pero podía sentirse ese aire de peligro flotando por todo el gimnasio, advirtiendo que un solo movimiento o palabra en falso seria tu fin.

Incluso Kageyama se limitaba a dar pequeños y educados comentarios sobre las recepciones de Hinata, el cual no estaba con su energía habitual y hacia todo lo más silenciosamente posible. Noya y Tanaka estaban en silencio total.

¿Y porque nuestro siempre ruidoso y alegre club favorito estaban como si estuvieran a punto de morir?

Fácil. Tsukishima.

Con su típica mirada indiferente, junto el comportamiento habitual de todos los días cualquiera diría que no pasaba nada, pero el rubio emanaba un aura tan obscura que parecía que se tragaba la luz de sol. Apretaba la pelota en sus manos con tanta fuerza que pareciera que en el cualquier momento iba a poncharla. Incluso el siempre bueno y calmado Sugawara, la luz de la calma había decidido dejarlo solo con su ira acumulada.

Solo rogaban que lo único que Kei rompiera fuera el balón y no algo mas, como sus cuellos.

Tsukishima lo sabía. Sabía que ese día llegaría. El era alguien observador pero tontamente pensó que tendría más tiempo, al menos un poco.

Pero no lo tenía.

El tan temido día había llegado.

Alguien se le estaba declarando a Yamaguchi.

El sabía que algún día alguien se daría cuenta de lo asombroso que era el pecoso, si bien se la pasaba todo el día a su lado (hablando en serio, todo el día) apoyándolo cuando decía algo hiriente, o se burlaba de los demás con su interminable almacén de "_Tssukis_", dejando así escondida su amable, tímida y adorable personalidad.

Algo que si quería conservar solo para el mismo debía ocultar a toda costa de las demás personas.

Como a la perra insolente que estaba hablando con Tadashi fuera del gimnasio. Esperaba que la chica tuviera alguna muerte lenta y dolorosa o que alguien le aventara el balón a la cabeza.

¿Por qué Yamaguchi estaba sonrojado?

La chica (Una insignificancia en su opinión) había llegado cinco minutos después de haber empezado a calentar, entrando al gimnasio con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, había llegado hasta el lugar donde los dos estaban calentando y había dicho de manera tímida (e irritante) mientras jugaba con sus dedos, sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo, pedir de manera patética y ridícula (En la para nada molesta opinión de Tsukishima) hablar con y la cito "Yamaguchi-kun" de algo "Súper importante" y si podía por favor salir afuera con ella.

Yamaguchi inocente solo como el mismo puede ser se lo creyó y ante la mirada incrédula y molesta del rubio salió del gimnasio con la ya nombrada chica (La cual ya circulaba en su lista negra) para hablar de la dichosa cosa importante.

Y así es como llegamos a este momento en el que todo el equipo de Karasuno estaba muerto de miedo, y Kei estaba a punto de matar a la primera persona que le hablara. Miraba por las puertas abiertas como pasaba la muy nombrada confesión. La chica parloteaba otras cosas y Yamaguchi (ya consciente de la situación verdadera) se encontraba sonrojado, rascándose tan efusivamente la nunca que temía que le fuera a sangrar. Obviamente estaba incomodo y avergonzado pero eso no parecía detener a la chica o bien estaba más concentrada en su vergüenza propia.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Tsukishima.

Entonces vio como la chica paro su parloteo, ninguno de los dos hablo por unos momentos vio a Yamaguchi decir unas palabras, con un aire triste casi con lastima, entonces la chica levanto la mirada y todos juraron que iba a empezar a llorar, pero antes de hacerlo le grito algo a Yamaguchi. No lo alcanzaron a oír muy bien pero parecía algo como: "Vete al infierno" y después la chica se fue corriendo.

Yamaguchi la había rechazado.

La felicidad de Tsukishima no podía ser más evidente. Y así olvidándose completamente de su mal humor cuando el pecoso volvió y se posiciono a su lado con una sonrisa y un muy apacible "Perdón por tardarme Tssuki_", _para después entrenar juntos, fue cuando todo el equipo pudo respirar tranquilamente.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

Esa misma tarde de regreso a casa, cuando llegaron al desvió donde se separaban de los demás, tomaron la calle que los llevaba a sus casas, a esas horas las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, el más bajo hablaba alegremente sobre lo mucho que le gusto la práctica de hoy y admirando los bien que lo había hecho el rubio.

No le sorprendió el silencio del más alto ya que casi siempre el hacia las conversaciones, pero digamos que el día de hoy el silencio era un tanto… diferente. Callo por unos segundos y después volteo a ver a su acompañante el cual tenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

- Tssuki, ¿Te pasa al…?

Y de repente estaba entre la pared y Tsukishima, con el más alto inclinado y peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, se le veía algo molesto, lo que lo hizo tragar saliva, justo antes de que le pudiera preguntar que pasaba, Tssuki lo beso.

Fue el tipo de beso que hace que te tiemblen las piernas y te olvides de tu nombre. Actuando por instinto e ignorando la sorpresa inicial cerró los ojos y pasó los brazos por el cuello del más alto, que a su vez paso sus brazos por su cintura, estrechándolo con fuerza. Besándose ferozmente,

Cuando Tsukishima acaricio sus labios con la lengua pidiendo entrada y se le fuera concedida, Yamaguchi se dio cuenta de lugar en donde estaban. Pero aun así no pudo hacer mucho cuando la lengua del rubio empezó a enredarse con la suya, de repente el lugar donde estaban y la idea de que alguien podría verlos le importo poco, así que mejor se dedico a corresponder el beso.

Unos minutos después cuando ya ninguno tenía aire cortaron (Muy a su pesar) el beso, Tadashi estaba rojos hasta las orejas, y respiraba entrecortadamente, internamente Kei estaba igual pero sabía disimularlo mejor.

-No me gusta – comento de repente Tsukishima, aun algo mareado Yamaguchi saco su voz de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Qué… cosa?

Como repuesta el rubio enterró la cabeza en el cuello del menor, como si necesitara tenerlo aun más cerca.

-Que alguien se te declare. Me molesta – el pecoso se sonrojo, abrazando al más alto, luego el oji-marrón levanto la vista, y con una sonrisa arrogante paso el dedo por los labios del menor quitando la saliva que había quedado ahí – Porque tú eres mío Tadashi.

Se inclino como si fuera a besarlo de nuevo, instintivamente cerró los ojos, pero el beso no llego, en cambio soltó un leve gemido cuando sintió que era mordido en el cuello fuertemente. Abrió los ojos para encontrase con el más alto sonriendo complacido. Después este le dio un corto beso en los labios para después tomar su mano y seguir su camino a casa. Paso su mano por la reciente marca.

"_De alguna forma siento que he sido marcado"_

Pero eso no le impidió sonreír ni apretar la mano del más alto, además ¿para que negarlo?

El era de Tsukishima.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

**Hola, hola, HOLA.**

**Este es mi primer One-shot, así que por favor no sean tan malos.**

**Amo a esta pareja, es de mis preferidas de Haikyu!, capaz y supera al KageHina.**

**La idea me vino de la nada y no pude soltarla :D**

**Se aceptan críticas y comentarios.**

**Aun soy nueva en esto y me gustaría saber que piensan mis Senpais sobre mi forma de escribir.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Artemisa se despide.**

**Dejen Reviews, por favor.**

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
